Good Business
by Mwppff
Summary: When Beckett decides that Will is too good of an opponent in business, he takes drastic measures. What will this decision effect in the future? Is it for the better or will it make the outcome worse?
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own any characters. All rights belong to Disney.

/

" _Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."_

" _And with you no longer aboard her how do you propose to lead us there?"_

" _What is it that you want most?"_

 _(Taken from AWE)_

A small smile appeared on Cutler Beckett's face as he saw the compass dangling from Will Turner's hand. Even though Jack Sparrow was still in the picture, he would still be responsible for leading the Navy to Shipwreck Cove.

"A skilled opponent indeed," The owner of the East India Trading Company murmured to himself as he held the seemingly broken compass fondly as though he was greeting an old friend. He averted his gave from the compass he now possessed to the young man standing in front of him. Beckett always appreciated good business and the man in front of him had proven himself to be good at it. Too good at it. His dealings with Sao Feng had proven it. But there was only room for one top man in the world of business. It was only a matter of time before he was beaten by a competitor. Even a son of a pirate. Being the key leader, he needed to strike before the enemy got the upper hand.

"Mr. Turner," Beckett started as he moved to place the compass on his desk. " Do you know why you're here." The older man could practically feel the confusion coming off the blacksmith.

"To uphold my end of the bargain," Will replied with slight hesitation.

"No," the Lord answered, "You are merely a tool in a much larger betrayal." A look of comprehension and then anger flashed across Will's face. Beckett motioned with his head to the guards at the door and they came running over to wrestle Will's arms behind his back. "Our business is at an end, Mr. Turner." He said loudly over the sound of Will's furious complaints of being restrained. "Take him the brig of the Dutchmann." He then said more quietly to the third guard who had entered the cabin. A yes sir was his answer.

"Beckett!" Will yelled as he struggled against the guards as they attempted to pull him towards the door. "We had an agreement! What about Eliza-!" the rest of his cry was cut off by a very smug looking Davy Jones slammed the door behind him.

"There is one other term I will agree to…" the tentacled man said with a malicious grin starting to spread over his face.

"Do as you wish with Mr. Turner, but do not kill him. He may have some use for us still." A moment later Jones could be heard shouting at the men who had taken Will out of the cabin to restrain "the whelp" to the main mast instead of taking him to the brig. Beckett calmly sat down at the seat which Will had earlier occupied and poured himself another cup of tea. The Dutchmann could be seen by the glow of the moon which was highlighting the starboard of the ship sailing away through the window opposite of him. He could have sworn that he heard a whip whistling through the air followed by an anguished scream, but the barnacle encrusted ship was out of range. "It's just good business," Beckett whispered to no one in particular as he took a sip from hic cup of cold tea.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! My goal will be to update daily over the summer, but it may chance when something comes up. Read, Review, Like, and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

The moments after leaving Beckett's cabin were a blur to Will. One minute he was making an agreement with the Lord to lead him to Shipwreck Cove, and the next he was being escorted from the _Dauntless_ to be tied to the main mast on _The_ _Flying Dutchmann._ With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Will knew that he would not get away so lucky this time. He his father was not around to spare him from the brute of his punishment this time. His father! How had he forgotten? He mentally berated himself on straying off target because of his lack of focus. He had gotten into this whole mess with Beckett and Davy Jones to not only gain freedom for Elizabeth, but his father as well. The _Dutchmann_ continued to poison his mind daily and he feared that it would not be soon until he forgot himself completely, but he made his father a promise. A promise he pushed himself to keep. Being on the ship could be used to his advantage. Will knew that the heart of Davy Jones was located somewhere on the ship. If he found a way to escape and search for it-. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whip striking against the planks that made up the deck. He suppressed a flinch as the quartermaster repeated the action wanting to test his endurance.  
"You won't get away so easily this time boy," the voice of the Bo'sun snarled from behind him as he slowly moved closer to Will's vulnerable form tied to the mast. Unable to turn around to face his assailant, Will directed his eyes to the shadow cast by the moonlight in the shape of a man carrying a whip. Before the sea covered man could bring his arm back to strike him however, a second shadow joined the first, and displayed the distinguishable outline of Davy Jones. The Captain took out his pipe and lit the awaiting powder just as Will had seen him do a year ago on the destroyed ship which had fallen victim to the Kraken.

"William Turner," the man asked as he puffed the putrid smoke into Will's sweaty face, " Do you fear death?"

"Go to hell." Will growled as a response to try to bring some honor to his current situation. Jones's tentacles twitched uncontrollably for a moment until he regained control, and answered with a metallic glint in his eye.

"With pleasure."

A nod from the Captain, and Will's world erupted into pain.

/

Consciousness returned slowly to Will as a leak from the ceiling repeatedly dripped onto his face. He blearily realized that his body had been moved to brig and had been placed none too gently onto the slimy boards judging by his current sprawled out state. The next thing he noticed was the raging inferno that was his back. His father's lashes felt like they were kitten scratched compared to the blinding agony that radiating from his whole back. It overwhelmed all his senses and he had to breath heavily through the pain in order to not pass out again. Though the weight that seemed to have settled on his chest was not helping. Any movement sent a fresh wave of torture through his entire being, but he knew he needed to move to prepare himself in case any of the members of the _Dutchmann_ crew decided to pay a visit. Will's previous time spent on the trip did not earn him a good reputation; he knew he was hated by many if not all of those under Davy Jones's command. He needed to be able to see the door to know if any of them planned to jump him.

Using his elbows he cringingly made his way over to the wall farthest from the door inch by agonizing inch. Finally, breathless from the effort, he propped himself against the wall opposite of the door. The position did nothing to sooth his aching back, but at last at that angle he could see the whole cell. Will occupied his mind with thoughts of Elizabeth in order to distract himself from his protesting injuries. The last time he had seen her, she had been sailing away on _The Empress_ after Barbossa had made a deal with Sao Feng along with Elizabeth's input to allow the Chinese pirate lord to take her with him much to Will's protest. He knew Elizabeth was strong, stronger than most women, but he still worried for her safety. Especially since she was in the hands of pirates.

" _I've had plenty experience with pirates!"_

Will winced as her hurtful words echoed through his head. He knew she was upset with him for keeping his plans from her, but Will thought of himself as an honorable man. All of his actions were for the greater good. But to be classified with those who thought of only themselves and their own benefit…it hit him hard. All of his actions lately had been for others. He had gotten caught stealing the charts, nearly killed when saving Jack from the locker, and had put himself in tough situations more than once in order to free his father.

Will jerked up from his comfortable position as he remembered his plan he had been developing while tied to the main mast. At the change in position, he let out a load groan as his injuries spiked from its manageable throbbing to a new wave of hurt. In order to find his find his father and locate the chest, he needed to find a way to escape from the brig, but with frustration he realized that he needed to be able to move for any of that to happen.

But he had to try.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the pain that was sure to come, he maneuvered his feet under him and used his knees to push himself into a standing position. He realized his mistake too soon as the next moment he once again sprawled on the floor as if he had never moved to lean against the wall in the first place. A string of profanities left his mouth at his obvious failure and return of the encompassing pain. Black spots appeared in his vision as he fought to stay conscious as blood loss and exhaustion kicked in.

He never heard the sound of crustaceans moving, or felt the rough scaly hand touch his shoulder. The last thing he heard before letting the black overcome him was a whisper of "William," and he knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Special thanks to all who reviewed! After this chapter, the story will probably start picking up. These first chapters are more or less introductions of the characters and what their role in the plot is. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! As always, read, review, favorite, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

James Norrington had a good reason to detest William Turner. In his eyes, the blacksmith was responsible for losing his job, fiancé, and honor in one fatal swoop. All he loved dearly was his for one glorious moment, and then Will Turner took them away from him one by one. First, it was fiancé Elizabeth who, contrarily to popular belief, he had truly loved. But he took the one thing from her that he knew he would never rightly have. Her heart. Then it was his job when the younger man had saved the "honorable" Captain Jack Sparrow from falling victim to the hangman's noose. He had almost joined Sparrow when they had gotten caught by his men, but he had been blindsided by Elizabeth's announcement that she had fallen in love with the traitor. In his moment of surprise, he had let Sparrow escape yet again, but this time it was on his own judgement rather than Sparrow himself slipping away from his grasp. During this decision, his honor had disappeared as well. But ironically, in the end, it was both Turner and Sparrow who had given the opportunity to redeem himself which came in the form of Davy Jones's heart. Sparrow had gotten to it first, but years in the Royal Navy had not been wasted on him, and he had realized that the pirate had hidden it in his jar of dirt. But finally, one extremely nauseating wheel ride later, Norrington had gotten his job, position, and life back. But unlike before, he couldn't help but feel like he had teamed up with wrong side. True, given the fact his ex-fiancé was fighting against him did not help ease his conscious, but it went deeper. On the surface, Beckett's motives seemed pure, but under that you could see the intended evil and madness. Jones was a loose cannon and anyone who thought otherwise would not be able to control him, but Beckett knew a thing or two about controlling people.

Being the admiral of the _Flying Dutchmann_ was not his choice, but Beckett had put him in charge in making sure that Jones was kept under tight watch. But with the job came danger. It was not secret that Jones was out for his blood as Norrington was in charge of the ship on which he was supposed to captaining, but it was also because he held the key to his only prized possession. The same possession that had given Norrington his job back in the first place. Davy Jones's own heart. For that reason, he could never let his guard down as any crew member would have been eager to return their captain's heart to his rightful owner. It would had meant doom for anyone who ventured into open waters, even if the Kraken was gone.

Not many things surprised Norrington these days as they were spent around men cursed with features that belonged to sea life along with a Captain who was known as the most vicious man on the seas – though some would like that it was Beckett at that time.

But he would be a liar if he said that he was not surprised when a struggling Will Turner was lead onto the deck of the _Dutchmann_ followed by a smug looking Davy Jones.

Yes, he hated Will Turner with all he was worth, but no man deserved any punishment that Davy Jones was capable of handing out. With all the outward authority he could muster, he swiftly marched up to the tentacled man being sure that he did not falter when the man's glare was turned on him.

"What has Lord Beckett commanded that should be done with his newest prisoner?" he questioned the much larger man by making a point to not falter when looking into the cold eyes burning into his own. He immediately regretted the question when a malicious grin once again grotesquely lit up the man's face.

"That I may do with him whatever I may desire." Nausea rolled in the Admiral's stomach as he realized the hell on the Earth that Turner would be going through. A whipping was the least of the blacksmith's worries. Norrington had never known any normal prisoner to survive Jones's wrath while he had been on the ship, but this prisoner was anything but normal. It was no mystery to Jones or the crew that on the night the key had been stolen was the same night that Turner had decided to take his leave. There was no doubt that Jones blamed Turner for the current situation, and that he was no less than furious with the boy for getting away with it in the first place. If the punishments dished out to other prisoners were cruel, than the one Turner was sure to get would be nothing short of a living hell.

As soon as the first lash had marred the flesh on the man's back, Norrington had fled to his quarters. An inner battle had started inside him as he began to think over what he should do. It wasn't that he cared for Turner. It was quite the opposite, and the last thing he wanted to do was help him, but… something just wouldn't leave the former Commodore alone. He knew he should feel some sort of joy at the fact that his sworn enemy was getting what Norrington believed he deserved. But the more he tried to please himself with the fact, the less appealing it seemed to become with every screamed that echoed throughout the ship. No man deserved Turner's fate, but then again it was Turner. The guilt he felt was a mystery to him as he had no idea why it was there in the first place. His question was answered through one of Turner's desperate screams

"Elizabeth!"

 _Elizabeth_. But shouldn't he be feeling triumphant instead of guilty? With the blacksmith out of the picture, he could have the woman of his dreams by his side. Yet, he knew it would not be the same. Her heart would always be Turner's. Even if he somehow won over her affection, if she ever found out that she he had left her late fiancé to be unmercifully tortured when he could have stopped it, she would never forgive him. He realized that if he would not do it for himself, he would do it for Elizabeth. As if reading his thoughts, the screaming stopped, and Norrington could continue to ponder his treasonous thoughts in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola people! I am so so so sooo sorry about not updating sooner. School started and I got a job while juggling 3 varsity sports. I hope you understand how very busy I've been these last** _ **long**_ **months. Hopefully this update is all that you hoped for and you guys won't be too angry with me (maybe?). Anyways, as always follow and review!**

 **Chapter 3**

Hours passed yet the now very tired Norrington had still not heard any word on Turner. The only proof that the young blacksmith turned pirate had been there at all was the large crimson that had yet to be mopped up by a crew member. During his hourly rounds of the ship, he had heard whispers from some of the shadows of the deck such as "Turner" and "brig", but the vast majority of the ship's inhabitants had kept quiet about its newest inhabitant which was most likely commanded by the ship's captain. But from what the admiral had heard, he figured that Turner was being held in the brig, but the severity of the younger man's condition was still unknown.

He himself didn't dare to go to check on him lest word somehow get to Beckett and then both him and Tuner would be in the same boat. The real problem was getting both him and the boy out safely. Finding a way off the ship would not be a problem, the _Dutchmann_ had plenty of lifeboats to spare, considering the fact that none of the crew members were in need of them, but the real problem would be getting out without being seen. And if the condition of Turner was as grave as he believed, then getting by countless soldiers and undead sailors would be even more challenging than it already was. Norrington sighed and rubbed his temples as he tried to soothe what he knew to be the beginning of a very painful headache.

What had he gotten himself into.

/

Elizabeth Swann was having the day from hell.

First, her long ago supposed to be husband had not only mutinied against the whole crew of the _Black Pearl_ and Jack Sparrow who they had just risked their lives to rescue, but had failed to mention the plan to her in the first place. Secondly, being the daughter of a politician, she had gotten the whole crew out of the whole mess, but by doing so she had practically sold her soul to the devil. Thirdly, and probably worst of all, she was forced into another bloody corset that she forced to change into by the Singaporean women. But, of course, her bad luck did not end there, as the _Empress_ was under attack by the _Dutchmann._

An earsplitting bang filled the small cabin as a sea worn cannonball crashed through the fragile wooden exterior of the ship, heading straight for its captain. Through the thick dust, Elizabeth could just make the crumpled form of Sao Feng in the middle of the rubble caused by the explosion. A closer look led her to see that the man had ended up being stabbed completely through his abdomen with a large piece of the wood that belonged to a part of the ship. She cautiously made her way to his side, being over careful of a dying man after what had just recently happened before the ship was attacked. A smaller explosion made her duck and she quickly found herself at his eye level. His lasts breaths were used to make her the new captain of the _Empress_ and beg for her forgiveness for what he had done to Calypso all those years ago as he was still under the assumption that she was truly the sea goddess. She had no time to feel guilty for lying to the now dead man about her identity because she and the furious first mate were ambushed as they walked out the door of the cabin. Then a voice she hadn't heard since the fateful day of the Kraken attack reached her ears and she immediately felt a strange sense of relief.

"Elizabeth?" The voice of James Norrington asked in surprise, not expecting to see her there as he probably thought she was on the _Pearl_. The friendly face was a welcome sight among the faces of the many strangers that lined the deck, some being human and some not. She wrestled herself out of her captor's grip as the soldier was reluctant to let his prisoner go, and she made her way smiling over to her former fiancé.

"Thank goodness you're alright," the former commodore started, "your father will be ever relieved to hear you are safe."

The smile was instantly wiped of her face and was replaced with a pained grimace, the memory of her meeting with her father in Davy Jones's locker still fresh in her mind.

"My father's dead," she stated with barely suppressed grief in her voice. The shock on his face made her believe that the man truly did not have any prior knowledge of the event, but in her mind, it didn't excuse him of the part he had played in it coming to be. Anyone who fought with Beckett was to blame. Friend or foe.

James made a comment on the fact that it couldn't be true because her father had been sent back to London. She may have laughed at his naivety in any other situation, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"Did Beckett tell you that?" she asked hoping to show him the truth behind the lord's lies. A look of inner turmoil crossed the Commodore's face and he opened his mouth to respond, but the voice of Davy Jones echoed across the deck demanding to know who the captain of the ship was. The entirety of Sao Feng's crew immediately pointed their fingers at her and Elizabeth suppressed the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation as they were denying my newly appointed position only minutes ago. Davy Jones took one look at Elizabeth and his tentacled face changed to a look of confusion. Norrington, still being protective of her after all these years, stepped in before orders could be made.

"Take the crew to the brig, the captain can have my quarters," he said while throwing a look of concern and fleeting panic in her direction.

"I think I'll stay with my crew, thanks," she said with barely hidden contempt as I made to step back with the rest of the Singaporeans. Before she could completely step back however, Norrington grabbed her arm in one last desperate attempt to change her mind. 

"Elizabeth, I swear I did not know, but if you go down there I fear that you may experience even more suffering."

The guilt and desperation behind those words made her pause in her failed attempt at freeing herself from his vice like grip. What kind of suffering? What could possibly hurt her more than her father's death had already done? The answer came but not two minutes later in the form of a bloody and beaten unconscious William Turner, and if possible, her heart broke even more since her father's death at the sight.

 **A/N: The end of another chapter! I debated ending the story after I realized I screwed up the timeline of the movie, but I decided to keep it as it is fanfiction after all** **Hopefully this is as good as the previous ones as I'm a little rusty from not writing at all these past months. As always, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Follow and Review!**


End file.
